The Reawakening
by angelsinstead
Summary: Stacy awakens from her coma to find that Kim has a great deal to say.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is based off the Kim and Stacy (Kacy) Scene from 8-22-11 and 8-23-11

~~x~~

Kim sat at her bedside, holding her small pale hand in hers. For months she had just sat here waiting, day after day, hoping for the tiniest glimmer of a sign that Stacy could hear her voice, that Stacy was actually alive inside that frail, motionless body. "Stacy, please... you gotta wake up!" Kim implored her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Rex was here at the Spotted Pony tonight. He's asking questions; it's just a matter of time before he discovers the truth that you are alive," spoke Kim. "You need to wake up and FIGHT! Fight for your little girl... Fight to get your life BACK! Come on, Stacy! I expect more than this from you!"

Kim realized then that she had been yelling, practically screaming in her urgency to get some response from Stacy. Ohhh God, what would happen if Stacy never woke up? She couldn't bear living the rest of her life without her Stace, the one person who had always been there for her despite everything. "Ohhh God, Stacy... I'm so sorry," said Kim as the dreaded tears started to spill, tracking tell-tale trails through her heavy make-up. "I just need you SO MUCH and there's so much I have got to say..."

Kim lay her head against Stacy's hand as she held it, her hot tears wetting Stacy's skin. She was softly sobbing, her dark hair tumbling all around her face as she feared it was hopeless. She would never hear Stacy's voice again. She'd never have a chance to tell Stacy how she really felt. Without Stacy, Kim's heart was lost and broken.

"Hey, what's all this yelling about?" a soft voice came in a whisper.

Kim stiffened, her whole body becoming tense as she heard what was undeniably Stacy speaking. She shot up in her chair, her eyes catching upon those of Stacy's. "Stacy, you're awake!" she gasped in disbelief. "Ohhh my God!"

"Well, of course I am awake. You were yelling so loud... how could a person get any sleep, Kim?" Stacy responded, her voice weak from months of being in a comatose state, yet also very sweet and teasing.

Even though Stacy was fragile and hooked up to many machines and wires, Kim grabbed her up in her arms, hugging her so tight. "It's about time you woke up, girl! You and I have so much to talk about," she said with excitement to a startled Stacy.

Stacy couldn't help but laugh, seeing Kim's enthusiasm. "Okay then," she said. "You best start talking..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~x~~

For the most part, they had settled into a comfortable routine. Stacy was getting better and was gradually regaining her strength again. She had been going to physical therapy to recover the use of her limbs and already she had made a great deal of progress. She was able to walk again although at times she still felt a little weak. Now that they had returned to Llanview, Kim had taken a job at a nearby strip-club. It wasn't the most respectable job, but it was work and right now with Stacy recovering, they had no other choice as they had to make ends meet. Kyle and Fish had agreed to let Stacy have partial custody of Sierra Rose once they found out that Stacy hadn't really died. Sierra Rose was adjusting to having a mommy in her life, considering she had spent the first year and a half being raised by her father and his significant other.

Awakening that day and missing a year and half of her life had been difficult for Stacy, but she knew it had to be a million times worse for Kim. Through it all, Kim had never given up on her. If hadn't have been for Kim's persistance, Stacy may have never woken up. She'd still be in that state of limbo, unable to open her eyes or live her life. Stacy knew that she owed everything to Kim, her best friend in the whole world. Ever since the day they met, Kim had always stuck by her. Whenever Stacy had set her sights on some guy, no matter what the circumstances, Kim had always tried to help Stacy get whatever it was she wanted, because all she had ever really cared about above anything else was Stacy's happiness.

Right now, Stacy was so happy and thankful to have regained her life. Sierra Rose was the cutest little girl with Stacy's blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Never had Stacy imagined how much love she would have for her little girl. Everytime she looked at her daughter, she was reminded of how much beauty and wonderment there was in the world.

Oliver dropped by one evening, carrying Sierra Rose in his arms. "Is Stacy home?" he asked when Kim had answered the door.

"Yeah, she's here... but she's sleeping," responded Kim as Stacy still required a great of rest as she worked to regain her strength.

"Well, Kyle and I are going out tonight so we were wondering if you and Stacy could keep an eye on Sierra," spoke Oliver as he shifted Sierra Rose on his hip.

"Sure, it's my night off from the club. We'd love to have Sierra Rose," answered Kim as she held out her arms for the little girl. Oliver handed Sierra over to Kim as the little girl settled into Kim's arms.

"Be a good girl, Sierra. Daddy will see you later," Oliver said to his daughter, giving Sierra Rose a soft kiss on her little cheek.

"See ya," said Kim, closing the door. She walked into the apartment, cuddling Sierra.

"Well, Sierra, I'm wondering when your mommy is waking up. Should we go in and surprise her?" Kim said to the little girl. Sierra looked up at Kim with big blue eyes so much like Stacy's.

"Yeah, let's go wake her up," Kim said with a little laugh, carrying Sierra toward the bedroom.

A moment later, Kim stood over the bed where Stacy was sleeping. When Sierra saw her mommy, she wiggled in Kim's arms. Gently Kim sat the small girl on the bed next to Stacy. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Kim coaxed, lightly running her hand down Stacy's arm in a soft caress.

Stacy mumbled something in her sleep, but did not awaken. Sierra looked at her mommy, then at Kim. The little girl wanted her mommy to wake up and play with her. "Let's tickle her, Sierra," Kim said mischieviously.

Kim knelt down on the bed, placing her hands on Stacy's body, tickling her all over the place. Stacy grumbled again, then tried wiggling away. "Kim... Ohhh myyy God, what are you doing?" she moaned as her eyes popped open and Kim was mercilessly tickling her. She then looked over and saw her baby girl there beside her. A smile came to Stacy's face at the pleasant surprise as she brushed Kim's hands away.

"Bout time you woke up," said Kim as she was grinning at Stacy.

"What's Sierra doing here? It's Oliver's night to have her," Stacy asked Kim as she sat up in bed, reaching for her adorable little girl.

"He stopped by and said he was going out tonight with Kyle, so here she is," explained Kim. "Tonight is my night off, so what are the three of us going to do?"

"I don't have a clue," replied Stacy. Ever since she had regained her life and awakened from the coma, she had been turning her life around. No longer did she have the urgency to get together with Rex or any other guy who caught her eye. She was content to spend time with her bestie, Kim, and her darling little girl, Sierra.

"We could take Sierra out for ice cream," Kim suggested. She couldn't help but notice that the little girl perked up at the mention of the sweet treat. Kim had got Sierra Rose hooked on chocolate ice cream. Now the little girl had gotten a sweet tooth just like Kim.

"Well, I suppose we could..." Stacy relented.

"Just let me go get some clothes on, okay?" said Stacy as she was still in her silky nightie.

"Ohhh okay... Yeah, sure," said Kim a bit breathlessly as she reached for Sierra so Stacy could go get dressed.

Kim walked out of the bedroom, holding the little girl. She was silently cursing herself because even after all this time, she still hadn't told Stacy everything. Stacy had absolutely no clue how deeply Kim cared for her. She even slept in the same bed with Stacy every night, but still Kim hesitated.

For Kim, their close proximity was sweet torture. She had to tell Stacy and fast. Stacy deserved to know that her best friend had fallen madly and deeply in love with her. Biting her lower lip softly, Kim was trying to think how best to approach the subject.

"Stacy, I think you're hot ... and I want you," came to mind, but Kim didn't think that was the best tactic.

*Ohhh damn, what am I gonna do?* Kim was thinking to herself as she waited for Stacy to emerge.

A moment later, Stacy came out, looking as spectacular as ever. Kim could barely breathe as she gazed at her, taking in every single curve of Stacy's gorgeous body. "Kim, why are you looking at me like that?" Stacy demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

Kim shook her head, just gazing at Stacy as Stacy demanded, "Kim, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing," Kim denied. "It's just that you look so fabulous in that dress, Stace. I'm so glad you woke up from that coma I missed you so much, girl."

Stacy didn't miss how Kim's voice broke on the last words. It was still a difficult subject for Kim. "Kimmie, I woke up because of you..." Stacy said, tears coming to her own eyes.

She walked up to Kim, gently taking Sierra Rose from Kim's arms. In the process, she placed a tender kiss to her best friend's cheek. "I love you, Kimmie," Stacy said.

"I love you, too," was Kim's answer.

*If only you knew how much,* Kim then silently added. Hand in hand, Kim and Stacy left the apartment together.

~~The Ice Cream Parlor~~

Kim splurged at the ice cream parlor and got herself a king-sized banana split. "Are you really gonna eat all that?" Stacy asked with a little giggle.

"Sure, you can help me," Kim said with a little wink.

"Alright," Stacy agreed, ordering a chocolate baby cone for little Sierra.

Kim paid for the ice cream because as always Stacy didn't have a single penny to her name. The teenage girl behind the counter prepared Sierra's little ice cream cone, handing it to Stacy. Holding her little girl in her arms, Stacy reached for the cone. "Azzz Cweem," said a little voice and both Stacy and Kim looked at Sierra.

"She said ice cream!" Stacy said happily.

A big grin came to Kim's face. "Awww... she's a smart little girl just like her mommy," said Kim as the girl came back to the counter, carrying Kim's extremely large banana split.

"That looks so good," commented Kim as she took the large bowl in her hand and followed Stacy over to a table. Soon with Kim's help, Stacy had Sierra Rose in a high chair and was helping her take tiny bites of the cold treat. Sierra waved her little hands happily, loving the chocolate ice cream. Stacy smiled, watching her adorable daughter.

Stacy then looked over at Kim, seeing her sneak some whipped creme off the top of the banana split. "Kim, there's only one spoon," Stacy softly complained.

Kim shrugged. "I'll feed you then," Kim said as she gazed into Stacy's dazzling blue eyes.

Stacy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "I get the cherry," she announced.

"Anything you want Stacy; it's yours," Kim remarked, getting the cherry on her spoon along with a healthy dose of cool whipped creme and hot fudge, then feeding it to Stacy.

"Mmmm..." Stacy murmured, very much enjoying the delicious treat. Stacy had nearly dropped Sierra's little cone in the process.

Sierra made an eager little sound. She wanted some ice cream, too. Laughing softy, Stacy gave Sierra Rose more of her cone. Watching Stacy with Sierra, Kim felt a surge of happiness which made her smile. Moments like this one seemed to make up for all those sad days when Stacy had been lost to her in that coma.

"I'm glad I got plenty of napkins," Stacy laughed, seeing Sierra getting chocolate all over her cute little face.

"Yep, we are going to need them. Ice cream can be a bit messy," said Kim as she got a huge bite of the banana split ready for Stacy, feeding it to her.

As Stacy enjoyed the yummy mouthful Kim had just given her, Kim got another spoonful of the treat and plopped it into her own mouth. Between the two of them, soon the banana split was gone. Sierra Rose too had eaten all of her ice cream and was now gnawing on what was left of the cone. "Boy, she's a mess!" Stacy said of her daughter who had somehow managed to get some of the ice cream in her baby-soft golden hair.

Kim just shrugged, amused with Sierra Rose's ice cream eating antics. "We can clean her up when we get home," remarked Kim as she handed Stacy the large handful of napkins.

After Sierra had finished the little cone, Stacy did her best to clean the chocolate mess off her little girl. Soon Sierra looked nearly clean, but had sticky little hands. As Stacy lifted her daughter out of the high chair, Stacy could feel the toddler's gooey touch upon her arm. "Kim, I'm getting sticky!" Stacy gasped as they left the ice cream parlor together.

Kim laughed. "Alright... I'll clean YOU up too when we get home," Kim said with a little smirk.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

After they arrived back at the apartment, Stacy bathed Sierra and put her down in the portable crib in the smaller bedroom. Sierra was asleep almost instantly, content and worn-out from their exciting adventure at the ice cream parlor. Stacy kissed her little girl's cheek, then joined Kim in the kitchen.

Kim grinned at Stacy, seeing the chocolate handprints all over Stacy's arm along with the damp dress which clung provacatively to all of Stacy's curves. It would seem that bathing Sierra and dealing with the little girl's splashing had gotten Stacy in her slightly-soaked state. "Here, let me help," Kim said, getting a warm soapy washcloth and coming to Stacy's aid. Their eyes locked as Kim ran the washcloth in a warm caress up and down Stacy's arm.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Stacy asked with a tiny giggle.

"I'm washing your arm... and when I am finished, I am going to help you out of that wet dress..." Kim replied.

Gazing into Kim's eyes, Stacy could feel the heat in the room suddenly go up about ten degrees. "Kim..." she said, her voice soft and questioning.

"Hmmm?" Kim murmured, her fingers sliding around Stacy as she began inching down Stacy's zipper.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

Kim stopped what she was doing mid-way of conquering Stacy's zipper. "Stacy, I-," Kim started, but suddenly her voice just stopped.

"Kimmie, talk to me," Stacy prompted, looking into Kim's beautiful dark-brown eyes.

Throwing caution into the wind, Kim just suddenly let it all burst out. No holds barred, Kim began telling Stacy everything. "Listen, Stacy. There's something I gotta tell you. When you were in that coma, I realized how much you mean to me; how much I truly love you. And it was hell for me, because you were unconsciuos and I couldn't tell you how I really felt. So, I'm telling you now," said Kim.

"Stacy Morasco, you're my best friend; I'd do anything for you, and I love you..."

"I mean I REALLY love you! The kind of love that lasts forever. And I want you to know, I don't just wanna be your bestie anymore. I want you in every sense of the word. Every time I look at you, I go crazy with desire. Stacy, I am so fucking in love with you!"

Looking at Kim, Stacy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell? Kim was in LOVE with her?

"Well, don't just stand there, Stacy! SAY SOMETHING!" Kim demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

It took Stacy a minute to finally speak as she was in deep state of shock after having heard Kim's confession. "Kim, did I just hear you right?" questioned Stacy. "Did you just say you are in love with me?"

Looking into Stacy's beautiful blue eyes, Kim looked extremely apprehensive. She had no clue how Stacy was going to react to the news. Would this be the end of their wonderful, amazing friendship? If it was, Kim was going to be heartbroken.

Stacy plopped herself down in the nearest chair, looking completely dazed. An expression of worry upon her face, Kim went to her side. Kneeling down, she took Stacy's hand into hers. "Speak to me, Stace. Tell me you hate me. Tell me to get the fuck out. Anything! I just can't take the silence," Kim said frantically.

"I don't hate you, Kim. I could never hate you. You're my best friend... and I love you VERY much," Stacy said quietly.

"I just don't know what to say. I never expected this. How long have you... known?" asked Stacy as she searched Kim's eyes.

"I think I have always known; I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself. You always had a guy on your mind... and I was always trying to help you get him. Whatever made you happy, Stacy; that's what I wanted..." Kim explained. "I was content then, just trying to do whatever you needed to find happiness..."

"But then you fell through the ice, and you almost died... and in that moment, I realized; there is no one I love like I love you. I'd do anything for you, Stacy! Anything!" Kim said passionately. "So, if you want me to shut up about this and never mention it again, just say the word. We will forget I ever said it."

Stacy shook her head. "No, I can't forget it, Kim."

Kim stood up quickly, pacing the floor. "I meant to tell you the moment you woke up from your coma, but I chickened out. My God, I've been going crazy, Stacy! I want you so much!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid. Afraid I'd lose you and your friendship. Whatever happens, I don't wanna lose you, Stace."

"You'll never lose me, Kim. I just need some time to think about this..." Stacy said softly. "Never in a million years did I think-."

"Don't tell me you never thought about it..."

"Well, we have made out before, on stage, at the strip bar."

Kim grinned a little. "Yeah, that was so hot. You seemed really into it, Stace. We just never talked about it afterwards. I never told you how much I wanted you... how much I wanted 'us.'"

Rising to her feet, Stacy began to slowly approach Kim. "How much DO you want it, Kim?" she asked quietly.

"So much," Kim responded as Stacy was now only about a foot away. "More than anything..."

Looking into each other's eyes, something passed between them. Heat, desire, and something momentous. Their lips almost touched, but then suddenly they were interrupted by someone's knock upon the door.

"Ohhh no... not now!" Kim grumbled when the persistant knocking continued.

"I think that's Oliver and Kyle," Stacy said as now the moment between them had been completely ruined.

Stacy walked to the door and pulled it open. She was right. Oliver and Kyle stood at the door, looking so happy and holding hands. "Hey," said Oliver. "We're here to pick up Sierra Rose."

"Sure, come in," Stacy said. "I'll go get her. Be right back."

Stacy disappeared into the spare bedroom to get her daughter, leaving Kim alone with Oliver and Kyle. "Something wrong?" Kyle asked Kim, noticing her odd expression.

"Everything's just fine," Kim responded, avoiding his eyes which led him to believe that something was in fact bothering her.

Kyle looked concerned as he approached Kim and placed his arm around her. "Hey, Kim, if there's something troubling you.. you can talk to me," he assured her.

"Thanks, Kyle," said Kim nervously, because she had no clue how to broach this subject with anyone. She had to find out how Stacy felt first. So much was riding on Stacy's answer.

Stacy came out, a sleeping Sierra Rose in her arms. She gently handed the little girl to Oliver who lovingly accepted the precious bundle. He smiled down at his sweet little girl. "Thanks for keeping her tonight, Stacy. It really means a lot to Kyle and me," Oliver said.

"Anytime," responded Stacy as she walked Oliver and Kyle over to the door. "Good night."

"See ya," Stacy said as she quietly closed the door behind them.

Turning back around, Stacy gave her full attention to Kim. "Let's talk-," Stacy began, but Kim interrupted her.

"Just forget it, okay, Stace? Forget I ever said it. Forget I even FELT it," Kim said, her voice rising as it was tinged with sadness and anger. "I never got what I wanted in my life. Not even once! But the thing I wanted most of all was you."

"I was stupid to think you'd ever want me, too." And with those tragic words, Kim began to walk away.

But she didn't get too far as Stacy came up behind her, placing her hands on Kim's shoulders to swiftly twist her around. "You're wrong, Kim," spoke Stacy as she gazed deeply into Kim's dark eyes. "I want to give this a chance. I want to give US a chance."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked softly, afraid to hope.

"I want to be with you, Kim," answered Stacy. "But I am afraid..."

"Afraid? Why?"

"Because you mean so much to me... and I don't want either one of us to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt you, Stacy. I promise," said Kim as she drew Stacy into her arms.

"But I might hurt you," Stacy said softly with sorrow.

"It's worth the risk to me. Just give us a chance," Kim implored. This was all she wanted. Stacy- she only wanted Stacy.

Moments passed, and Kim held her breath, waiting, while Stacy just stood there, so silent.

"Stacy?" Kim prompted.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

"Be quiet, Kim, and kiss me," Stacy demanded as she met Kim half-way across the kitchen floor.

"I do want you," Stacy murmured before their lips met in a hungry kiss. Kim couldn't stop herself from threading her fingers into Stacy's blond hair as their kiss became instantly hot. The passion was so intense between them that Kim went weak in the knees. She held onto Stacy tightly to keep herself from dissolving into a tangled heap upon the floor.

Finally after a couple of minutes of tongue-tag, Stacy pulled her lips from Kim's. "Let's take this into the bedroom," she suggested.

Kim's eyes were so dark with desire as she nodded her approval to Stacy's suggestion. On the way into their bedroom, Kim began tossing her clothing aside. She was in nothing but her bra and panties when she stepped into the room. Stacy was already lying upon the bed. "Take that dress off, Stace," Kim encouraged. "I wanna see you naked."

"Do you want me to strip for you?" Stacy asked her seductively.

"Yeah. Take it off," Kim urged.

Stacy got off the bed and began doing a sexy strip-tease for Kim, dancing gracefully around the room as she slowly slid the dress up over one leg to expose more and more of her luscious body to Kim's view. "Ohhh God, you do that so well," Kim said thickly. "Show me more."

Kim sat down on the edge of the bed as she just couldn't stay on her feet anymore. Stacy was making her so hot and passionate, she felt almost light-headed. All the blood had left her head, rushing to her most intimate areas. She started playing with her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra while she watched Stacy tug her dress up over her head and toss it aside.

"Ohhh God, Stace... you're so sexy when you do that," Kim murmured. "Come here, Baby..."

Stacy sauntered across the floor and ended up inches away from Kim. "Did you like my little dance?" Stacy asked in a sultry voice.

"Ohhh yes. You're so beautiful, Stacy," said Kim as she wrapped her arms around Stacy's waist. She pulled Stacy in tightly and began placing soft, tender kisses all around Stacy's belly button.

"Ohhh Kimmie, your lips feel sooo good," Stacy said in an almost-whisper, her eyes going closed as feelings of desire overtook her.

With passion-glazed eyes, Kim looked up at Stacy. "I'm going to kiss you everywhere," she promised as she gave Stacy a tug and pulled her down on the bed on top of her.

Stacy let out a soft little giggle. "You're so bad, Kimmie."

"Mmmmm," Kim murmured in response as she began to place tiny kisses all over Stacy's neck. She licked, sucked, and nibbled, acquainting herself with the taste of Stacy's sweet skin.

Meanwhile, Stacy became bold, placing her hands upon Kim's breasts. She squeezed them lightly through the fabric of Kim's bra, finding the nipples to already be hard and aroused. Gently she tugged at the peaks through the material of the bra, making Kim cry out against the flesh of Stacy's neck.

"Ohhh yes!" Kim gasped as her mouth broke away from the sensitive skin of Stacy's throat. Her panties were soaked, and she only wanted to be naked in Stacy's arms.

"Take my bra off, Stacy," she begged. "I want to feel your mouth on me..."

Reaching around Kim, Stacy unhooked the bra, watching as it fell away from Kim's beautiful breasts. She had seen them before, but now was different. Now Kim was hers.

Kim placed a hand on the back of Stacy's blond head, gently urging her closer until Stacy's soft lips made contact with her breast. "Ohhh Stacy!" Kim moaned, feeling Stacy's mouth pressed to a tender peak. Stacy drew the nipple into her mouth, gently suckling upon it. Kim thought she was gonna cum right then.

"Stacy..." she cried out, fisting the sheets as Stacy's hand caressed down Kim's body, toward her goal; the point of Kim's desire. Knowing what was coming next, Kim parted her legs in eagerness for Stacy's touch.

Stacy could feel Kim's juices soaking the fabric of her panties as she pressed the sodden crotch of the garment aside, finding Kim's slick center. Kim arched toward her touch as Stacy's fingers were met with quivering, feminine flesh. "You're so wet, Kimmie," Stacy said as she carefully slid a finger inside, gently moving it back and forth inside of Kim.

"Ohhh come on, Stace! Harder!" Kim begged. She needed to cum so badly. She was right on the edge of an orgasm. She had waited so long for this; Stacy in her arms, and it was just what she had always wanted.

"Like this?" Stacy asked as she inserted another finger and began to move them faster and deeper inside of Kim.

"Yes, Baby... don't stop..." Kim pleaded, arching toward the fingers. "Just like that! You're making me... CUM!"

Suddenly Stacy's fingers were flooded with Kim's hot juices as Kim truly did cum. She came so hard she nearly passed out. She fell back on the bed, breathing hard. "Ohhh Stacy..." she said in a soft murmur, reaching out for her as she just wanted to hold her.

"Are you okay, Kimmie?" asked Stacy as she withdrew her fingers and lay down next to Kim. "Did you like that?"

"Like that?" Kim asked, opening one eye and looking at Stacy. "No. I LOVED that. Ohhh God, Stacy, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Stacy gave Kim a sexy little smile. "I love you, too, Kimmie," she whispered as she curled up next to her. Kim's hand slid around Stacy, caressing her ass.

"I still haven't had you yet, Stace," she said in sexy growl.

"We have all night," Stacy reminded. "There's more where that came from... IF you think you can handle it."

"Stacy Morasco, you are in so much trouble," Kim warned.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

"Just what kind of trouble am I in?" Stacy asked with as sexy smirk.

"I think I need to punish you..." Kim responded as she pushed Stacy down on the bed and regarded her with smouldering dark eyes. "Just lie back on the pillows. I need to get something from the kitchen."

"Kim, this is no time for a snack," Stacy protested as she did as Kim requested and lay her head down on the pillow.

Kim just giggled as she walked stark-naked from the room. Stacy couldn't keep her eyes off Kim's delectable body as she disappeared through the door. Stacy remained naked on the bed as she waited impatiently for Kim's return.

Minutes later, Kim returned, carrying some items with her from the kitchen. "What's all this?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"It's your sexy punishment," Kim answered as she lay the items on the floor next to the bed.

"What? It doesn't look like any sort of punishment to me. It looks like I'll absolutely LOVE it," Stacy disagreed.

"Be quiet, Stace. Or I'll have to spank you."

The way Stacy's eyes lit up, Kim was certain Stacy WANTED such a punishment. "You like it kinky, don't you?" Kim asked Stacy.

"You know it, baby. The kinkier the better... and the hotter I get," Stacy responded.

"I like it when you get hot," said Kim with a smirk as she reached for a can of whipped cream. "But right now I think I need to cool you down just a little."

"Oooo..." murmured Stacy as she lay down flat on the bed and got ready for her 'punishment.'

"The whole time I was feeding you the ice cream, all I could think about was doing this to you," Kim admitted as she sprayed some of whipped cream over Stacy's breasts.

"Ohhh that feels so good..." Stacy moaned as the cool, foamy whipped cream tickled at her aroused nipples. Kim then sprayed a dollop of the whipped cream over Stacy's hot pussy.

"Ahhh... that's so cold..." Stacy complained.

"You've been bad," Kim remarked as she reached for the bottled of warmed hot fudge. It was just the right temperature as she began to drip it over Stacy's gorgeous body.

"Yummy," Stacy murmured, feeling the droplets landing upon her breasts, tummy, and inner thighs.

"You look good enough to eat," Kim observed.

"Do I get the cherry?" Stacy asked in a pleading voice.

"Always," responded Kim with a sexy smirk. She plopped a bright red cherry into Stacy's mouth.

"Mmmm... it's delicious," Stacy said as she nibbled upon the yummy cherry.

"You are, too," Kim murmured, running a finger through the chocolate and whipped cream clinging to Stacy's curves.

"Eat me," Stacy challenged.

"I'm not quite through with you yet," Kim warned as she held up a rather large-sized banana.

"What are you going to do with that?" Stacy asked almost fearfully.

"You know how I love my banana splits, Stacy ~ baby."

"Kimmie..." Stacy said as she tried to inch away from Kim who was grinning at her quite mischieviously.

"Get back here, Stacy!" Kim exclaimed, reaching for Stacy and holding her still with one hand while holding the banana with the other.

"Are you gonna put that inside me?" Stacy wondered.

"Do you think it will fit?" Kim asked.

"I dunno. I have never fucked a banana before!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Well, then... we'll make it fit," Kim said with a wink as she began coating the banana with the sticky hot fudge.

"You can't be serious."

"After I fuck you with it, Stacy, I'm gonna eat you," Kim promised.

Kim climbed up on the bed, kneeling between Stacy's parted legs, the chocolate-coated banana in hand. She ran a finger through the whipped cream and chocolate clinging to Stacy's pussy to expose Stacy's beautiful pink seam. "Ohhh Kimmie, that feels so good," Stacy moaned.

"You look so hot, Stace," Kim said huskily as she began to press the tip of the banana to Stacy's opening.

Stacy opened her legs wider, because despite her protests earlier, she wanted this kinky sex-play. She wanted to feel Kim sliding the banana deep inside of her. "Ohhh Kimmie, please..." Stacy whimpered.

"You are so bad..." murmured Kim as she began to thrust the banana into Stacy. It became slightly smooshed by Stacy's tight walls as Kim began to work it inside. The whipped cream and the chocolate along with Stacy's own juices eased it's way deep into Stacy.

"Stacy Morasco, I do believe your pussy is stuffed with a banana," Kim remarked once she had gotten nearly the whole piece of fruit into Stacy's tight pussy.

"Does this mean you are going to eat me now?" Stacy asked hopefully. She liked being filled so completely, but more than anything, she just wanted Kim.

"I have never seen you look so fucking hot before. I am going to lick every single drop of chocolate and whipped cream off your gorgeous, sexy body," promised Kim as she began licking at Stacy's nipples. As she was eating the whipped cream and chocolate off of Stacy's breasts, she held onto the banana between Stacy's legs, keeping it inserted deep inside of the sexy, naked blond.

"Ohhh myyyy God," Stacy cried out as Kim lay half over her and passion began to overwhelm her.

"Yummy," Kim remarked as she was licking and sucking Stacy's breasts. After she had eaten away all of the stickiness, her lips traced over Stacy's tummy while she was following the trail of chocolate.

Minutes later, she had reached Stacy's hot center. Very carefully she withdrew the banana, finding it to be mutilated by the strength of Stacy's clenching pussy. Bits of smooshed banana came out of the sides, falling onto Stacy's unfurled pussylips. "You're my tasty treat," Kim said in a growl as she pulled Stacy's legs open wider and pushed her face into her yummy 'treat.' She began nibbling on the stickiness that was Stacy's whipped cream-covered pussy.

"Kimmie!" Stacy cried out, feeling Kim's tongue stabbing ever so deep into her center. Kim was totally eating her, and she loved every second of it.

Stacy arched her pussy toward Kim's hungry tongue as Kim began to fuck her with it. In and out, over and over, Kim pierced Stacy's tight slit.

"Ohhh yes! I'm gonna cum!" Stacy exclaimed. Her whole body went up in flames as she came hard, exploding into Kim's waiting mouth. Kim drank Stacy's delicious juices, catching them all on her waiting tongue. As Stacy was still convulsing with her powerful orgasm, Kim licked and kissed her pussy everywhere, eating off all the whipped cream and the smeared hot chocolate.

Minutes later, Stacy lay there, totally stunned. "What the hell was that, Kimmie?" she asked her languidly.

"What?" asked Kim as she lay down next to Stacy and gazed into her gorgeous bright blue eyes. "You didn't like it?"

Stacy just shook her head. "No, I didn't like it. I LOVED it," Stacy replied, using Kim's words from earlier. "But we are all sticky! We need a shower now..."

"You weren't complaining earlier when I was dripping chocolate on your pussy," Kim reminded.

"You're the bad one," Stacy remarked as she rose from the bed and took Kim's hand in hers. "I think you're the one who needs to be punished."

"Why don't you punish me in the shower then?" Kim suggested as she climbed out of bed and stood next to Stacy. Stacy just giggled as she was thinking that she would have to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

Kim and Stacy lay in bed after making love, holding one another close in the sweet afterglow. Tenderly, Kim stroked her fingertips up and down Stacy's arm. They'd been 'together' four months now, and Stacy was doing much better after having awakened from her coma. Stacy's doctor said she could return to work at any time, considering her physical therapy was complete, and she had regained full use of all of her muscles. Being with Kim had been the best 'therapy' for Stacy. She was now ready to go out and look for a job.

"Stace, we need to talk about something," murmured Kim as she placed soft kisses upon Stacy's arm.

"What is it, Kim? Sleepy..." Stacy responded, sounding as though she were half-asleep already.

Kim smiled, knowing their lovemaking had completely wiped Stacy out as usual. "Stacy, these past few months have been phenomenal. I've been so happy here with you and Sierra Rose. It's been the best ever..." Kim stated.

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there then?" Stacy responded as she slightly sit up in bed.

Kim settled her eyes on Stacy, thinking the blond knew her too well. Kim had a longing that had to be fulfilled and somehow Stacy could sense it. "You know, I love watching you with Sierra Rose. She's the cutest little girl ever. When she comes running to you... and calling you 'Mommy', it makes me absolutely melt inside."

Stacy smiled in agreeance. "Ohhh yes, she's such a little miracle. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I want a baby too, Stace," Kim blurted out.

"Watching you with your little girl, it makes me want a little one of my own so much. I love spending time with Sierra, but I want to experience motherhood on my own. I remember your pregnancy, being there for you, sharing every single moment together. I want that again...but this time *I* want to carry the baby..."

"What are you saying?" Stacy asked with shock and surprise.

"I want to get pregnant," Kim answered.

"And how do you propose you do that? When was the last time you slept with a guy?" Stacy demanded.

"I- I don't know. I don't even remember. All I have wanted for the longest time is you," Kim responded.

"So, I don't think you're gonna get pregnant anytime soon..."

"There are other ways..."

"You mean a sperm-bank?"

"Exactly," Kim replied. "I could go to a sperm-bank...but I actually have something better in mind."

"Ohhh, you're gonna pick up some guy in the strip-club and take him home for some fun?" Stacy asked, not sounding too pleased about it. In fact, Stacy sounded quite jealous.

"Ohhh better yet, you can bring him back here to our place... and you, me, and him can have some sort of kinky threesome. Maybe we'll both get pregnant!" Stacy said in a voice rising on the edge of furious annoyance.

"Stacy, no! I don't want anyone but you. I thought I made that clear to you," Kim said as she grabbed Stacy in her arms and gazed into her eyes. "I want us to share in the joy of this pregancy and the birth of this child together, you and me."

"Then how are you getting pregnant then?" demanded Stacy.

"I'm going to ask Kyle to be the donor," Kim answered. "Maybe him and Oliver want another child to complete their family, too. They are in the same boat we are, Stacy. And you know how wonderful they are with Sierra Rose. I bet they'd LOVE to have a new baby."

Stacy was speechless for a second as she thought of what Kim was proposing. Another baby. Was that really a possibility? What would Kyle and Oliver say? Above all, Stacy didn't want Kim to be disappointed. Having another child meant so much to her.

"I dunno, Kimmie... it's not that I wouldn't want another child around here. Sierra has brought so much joy to our lives. But what if something goes wrong... what if Kyle backs out? What if he says 'no' in the first place?"

"We won't know unless we ask him. Let's go over now..." Kim said with excitement. She was all smiles as she couldn't wait to find out what Kyle's response would be to her question. She really wanted a baby.

Stacy groaned because she had been all settled in bed in the afterglow of lovemaking and wasn't looking forward in the slightest to getting up and heading off to Oliver and Kyle's. "Come on, Stace. For me," Kim prompted as she climbed out of bed and started gathering clothing for the both of them.

"Alright, Kim. Only for you," Stacy said as she too got out of bed and pulled Kim into her arms. She gently kissed Kim and held her close. Although Kim's idea seemed nearly impossible, Stacy wanted nothing more than Kim's happiness. Kim had always been there for her, through everything, so if this was something Kim longed for with all her heart, Stacy would do all in her power to see that she got it.

Stacy and Kim hurriedly got dressed and then headed over to Oliver and Kyle's apartment at Angel's Square.

~~Oliver and Kyle's Apartment~~

It was late evening and Oliver and Kyle had just got little Sierra Rose settled into bed. They sat down together in the livingroom to watch some T.V. and cuddle on the couch. They had just gotten relaxed in each other's arms when there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was late, Kyle said, "I wonder who that could be?"

"It's probably Roxie. Don't answer it," Oliver suggested as he wasn't happy about Kyle leaving his embrace.

The person at the door was very persistent, knocking several times. Finally, Kyle had to get up, because he didn't want the knocking to wake up Sierra Rose. They had just gotten the little girl to sleep.

Kyle stood up and went to answer the door. He pulled it open to see Stacy and Kim standing there. "Hi," he said. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"Can we come in?" Kim asked. "We need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, come in," Kyle responded. Stacy and Kim entered the apartment while Oliver looked up in curiousity. He too wondered what Kim and Stacy could want considering it was just past ten o'clock.

"What's this about?" Kyle asked.

"There's something Stacy and I would like to ask you and Oliver," answered Kim as she glanced over at Oliver lounging on the couch.

She then settled her gaze onto Kyle. "I guess it's no secret how Stacy and I feel about one another," Kim went on to say. "And well, we are very happy... but there's just one thing missing from our lives..."

"What Kim is trying to say is that she'd like to have a baby," Stacy spoke up on Kim's behalf.

Kyle looked at Kim with vivid surprise. He's never expected that. He knew Kim and Stacy were crazy about Sierra Rose and always took excellent care of her, but he had never imagined they'd want another baby. "Really?" Kyle responded as he looked at Kim. "Are you planning on going to a sperm-bank or something?"

Kim just shook her head. "I want you to be the donor, Kyle," she informed him.

Kyle's eyes became huge. "W-wait a second," he gasped, his gaze shifting over to Oliver. "I've never had sex with a girl before. Not even once."

Kim couldn't help but softly laugh. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me, Kyle. I'm with Stacy, and she and I are very happy together, just as I know are happily committed to Oliver. All I want is a baby. I want to go to the clinic and get artificially inseminated, and I'd like you to be the donor."

Kim's words sunk in as Oliver and Kyle gazed at each other. Neither one know quite what to think of this. "Won't you please just think it over?" Stacy spoke up. "I know you're probably shocked. I was when Kim first brought it up. But now I am getting used to the idea, and I think it would be nice if we had another baby."

"We intend to share this baby with you fully," Kim promised.

"Actually, Kyle and I have talked about this before. We were thinking of hiring a surrogate mother, once Sierra was a little older. We didn't want her to grow up an only child," Oliver spoke as he stood up and joined the conversation.

"Well, you don't need to hire a surrogate mother. I'd be happy to carry the baby," Kim said with a smile.

"I know some of the doctors who work over at the fertility clinic across town," spoke Kyle. "I know they'd be happy to work with us."

"So, you guys agree to this?" Stacy asked hopefully.

Oliver and Kyle looked at one another. Slow smiles errupted on both of their faces. Kyle finally nodded. "Sure, we want a baby, too," Kyle responded.

Stacy pulled Kim into her arms and held her tight in excitement. "Hear that, Kimmie? It looks like you might just be getting a baby afterall!" Stacy exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get pregnant!" was Kim's response.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Kyle, anxious as well about the thought of a new baby in their lives to complete their family. "Stacy, are you and Kim entirely sure?" Oliver asked.

"I love Kim, and she and I are going to love this baby very much," answered Stacy.

Kim threw herself in Stacy's arms and kissed her deeply. She couldn't wait to be pregnant. She felt blissfully happy, knowing that soon it was going to be a reality. She, Stacy, Oliver, and Kyle were going to have a new baby!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~The Llanview Fertility Clinic~~

It was the day of Kim's first insemination and Stacy was feeling nervous while Kim was bursting with hope and excitement. "I just know this is gonna work, Stace," Kim said as they arrived at Dr. Carter's office. Kyle had set up an appointment for Kim with Dr. Carter who was going to perform the insemination.

"I hope it does work, Kim. Remember, Dr. Carter said at your first appointment that it may take two or three tries before you become pregnant... and sometimes, not even then," Stacy reminded.

"Don't worry, Stace. I have faith in Kyle's sperm," Kim said with a smirk.

Stacy just gave Kim a look as they walked up toward the receptionist at the fertility clinic. "Yes, may I help you?" the young woman behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Dr. Carter. And is Dr. Kyle Lewis here by chance?" Kim asked.

Just then, Oliver left the small nearby waiting room and approached Kim and Stacy. "Kyle's in a private room, giving his sample now," Oliver spoke discreetly.

"Then why aren't you helping him?" Kim demanded.

Oliver's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Uhhh well... the nurse said I couldn't go in there," Oliver admitted.

"Excuse me," the receptionist spoke up. "You're here for your insemination, is that correct, Ms. Andrews?"

"Yes, that is correct," Kim responded.

"You may go down the hall to room number seven. The doctor will be with you shortly," said the receptionist.

Suddenly Kim looked at Stacy nervously. "I'm scared. You're going to hold my hand, right?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Oliver asked with concern.

"She'll be fine. It's just a woman-thing..." Stacy reassured Oliver. "I'm going to go with her now to the room. We'll see you soon." Oliver nodded and returned to the waiting room.

Stacy took Kim's arm and began leading her down the hallway. "Everything will be just fine, Kim. Why are you scared?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno. I guess I am just thinking of my ankles in those stirrups, the bright lights, and that huge turkey baster-like thing being inserted into my-."

"Kimmie!" Stacy gasped.

"Yeah," Kim said, swallowing hard. "And it's gonna be filled with Kyle's 'sample.'"

Stacy tried not to laugh. She wrapped her arms around Kim right there in the hallway and pulled her in close. "It will all be over soon, Kimmie... and hopefully nine months from now, you'll have a beautiful little baby. And I promise I will hold your hand the whole time."

"I love you, Stacy," Kim said softly as she held her so tight.

"And I love you."

Holding hands, they walked into the exam room together. Minutes later, Kim was lying down on the table, ready for the procedure. She was still nervous, but she was much calmer now as she took in a deep, cleansing breath. The nurse prepped Kim for the insemination, then Dr. Carter entered the room, carrying Kyle's sample. "Just relax, Ms. Andrews," said the doctor. "This should only take a few moments."

Kim did her best to relax while the doctor performed the insemination. She was told to lay on the table for about 20 minutes following the procedure. She tried to relax as she settled her gaze onto Stacy. "Do you think it worked?" Kim softly asked.

"I sure hope it did," responded Stacy. "Do you feel pregnant?"

"I dunno. What do you think Oliver and Kyle are doing now?"

"Not sure... but I do hope Kyle washed his hands."

Kim smirked. "It's so weird... thinking about him doing his 'thing' into a little cup."

"Yeah... too bad that nurse wouldn't let Oliver 'help.'"

Both of Kim and Stacy burst into fits of giggles. They were still giggling when they appeared in the waiting room a little while later. Kyle and Oliver were waiting there like nervous fathers. Both were pacing the floor.

"How'd it go?" Kyle asked.

"Everything went great. She thinks she's pregnant," Stacy answered.

"Really?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Well, I am not really sure," Kim spoke up. "It all depends on Kyle's sperm... and how powerful it is."

"Kim!" Stacy gasped.

Kyle was blushing profusely as the four of them left the fertility clinic together. "Call us right away if we are pregnant!" Kyle called out as he and Oliver headed over toward their car.

"You guys will be the first to know!" Kim promised.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Kim and Stacy's Apartment~~

Stacy arrived home with a huge sack of groceries. She was carrying the groceries into the kitchen when she heard Kim's loud screams. "Kimmie, what the heck? What's going on?" Stacy asked with concern as she nearly dropped the bag to the floor. She set the groceries down on the table and walked toward the source of Kim's cries.

Stacy met up with Kim in the hallway. Kim had a strange look on her face as she continued to let out little excited screams while flailing her hands in the air. "Kimmie?" Stacy said as she took Kim's face in her hands. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kim practically squeeled. "I'm PREGNANT!" Kim explained.

"Wow? Really?" Stacy said as a huge smile came to her face.

"Yes! Kyle must have some super-powerful sperm, huh? I got pregnant on the VERY FIRST try!"

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Stacy asked Kim as she looked her up and down. "Because you don't look pregnant..."

"How's pregnant supposed to look? Kim asked with a little frown.

"Well, I dunno... but you look seriously HOT, Kim."

"I do?"

"YES!" Stacy replied as she kissed her. "But really, did you do a test? Are you sure we are having a baby?"

Kim nodded. "Damn right I did a test. And I like the sound of that... WE'RE having a baby!" Kim explained.

"Should we call Oliver and Kyle? They did say to call them as soon as we got pregnant..."

"Sure, we'll call them after we..."

"After we what?" Stacy asked.

"You know..." Kim said with a little smirk. "It's been hours, Stacy. Make love to me."

"I did get us a little surprise at the store," Stacy informed Kim.

"Ohhh really? I can't wait to see it. You go get it... and I'll meet you in the bedroom," Kim said in a sexy voice as she paused to give Stacy a lingering kiss.

"See ya in just a minute," Stacy said with a seductive smile as she went to retrieve Kim's surprise.

Kim was laying in bed in nothing but her panties and bra when Stacy joined her. Stacy had something hidden behind her back. "Is this your way of getting me back for the banana?" Kim asked Stacy with a naughty little grin.

"I actually kind of liked the banana," Stacy admitted. "In fact, I liked it so much... I'd like you to fuck me with something else."

"I hope it's not a huge zucchini," remarked Kim as Stacy placed kisses over Kim's cleavage.

"Actually it's this..." Stacy responded, placing a cherry lollipop in Kim's hand.

"You want me to fuck you with this lollipop?"

"Yes... then you get to eat it afterward."

"I get to eat you and the lollipop!" Kim exclaimed. "Stacy Morasco, you are such a kinky girl!"

Stacy started to strip out of her clothes. Once she was naked, she crawled into bed next to Kim. "I want you, Kimmie. Please... I am sooo wet already..." Stacy stated as she took Kim's hand in hers and placed it between her legs. "Feel how wet and hot I am?"

"Ohhh yes..." Kim said as she sank a finger into Stacy's slit. "You're gonna melt that lollipop."

"Please Kimmie, I need you to fuck me..."

"Hard... like this?" Kim asked as she moved her finger faster and harder. Stacy arched toward Kim's rapid thrusts.

"Yes... Yes..." Stacy moaned. "Harder!"

Kim withdrew her thrusting finger. "I am going to make love to you with his lollipop first, Stace. You're so wet; it's gonna slide right inside," Kim predicted.

Kim took the lollipop and brushed it against Stacy's pink pussylips. Stacy's wet folds parted for the candy. Kim rubbed it erotically against Stacy's hard, throbbing clit. "Ohhh myyy God!" Stacy screamed. "Kimmie!"

As Stacy thrashed on the bed, Kim held her down with one hand on her stomach and pushed the lollipop deep into her entrance with the other. "YES!" Kim exclaimed as she watched the candy disappear inside of Stacy. Sensuously she began to move the lollipop in and out of Stacy's clenching pussy.

"Kimmie!" she cried out as she came and came. After the aftershocks of her orgasm had died away, Kim withdrew the lollipop and licked it clean. She popped it into her mouth and sucked on the sugary treat.

"Mmmmm," she said as she set the candy aside. She opened Stacy's legs and began to taste her. She found Stacy to be a most delicious treat.

Stacy squirmed and moaned, feeling Kim's tongue everywhere. She whimpered, tugging on Kim's dark hair. Finally, Kim came up for air, looking at Stacy.

"Did you like that?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Uh huh, I loved it, you sexy thing. It's your turn now," Stacy said, grabbing Kim and pulling her down beside her.

Kim snuggled up to Stacy, just resting in her lover's embrace. "Kim, now that we are having a baby, I really don't think you should strip anymore," Stacy whispered as they were cuddling.

Kim let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Since I've gone and got myself knocked up, I'll probably have to find another line of work."

"Me too. I'm going to find a decent job... so Sierra Rose doesn't have to grow up knowing her mommy is a stripper," Stacy told Kim.

"What kind of jobs will two ex-strippers be able to find?"

"I don't know... but we'll find something, Kimmie. I'm so excited. We're gonna have a BABY."

"Ohhh Stacy... I am having a craving already."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want some zucchini," stated Kim with a sexy smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~~Llanview City Park~~

Kim, Stacy, and Sierra Rose were having a picnic on a beautiful summer's day. It was one of those days when the sky was the most perfect shade of blue. The weather was just right as well, so their surroundings were peaceful and picturesque. "Stacy, what did you pack for us in the basket?" Kim asked excitedly as soon as she and Stacy approached a picnic table and Sierra had made a mad dash over toward the nearby play equipment.

Stacy set the basket down on the picnic table as she smiled at Kim. "I bet you're starved, huh... considering you're only 3 weeks now from your due date?" remarked Stacy.

"Of course I am starved! I am carrying twins you know!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that! TWO babies."

"Double the diapers," Kim said as she attempted to take a seat at the picnic table, but her pregnant stomach was far too large.

"Ohhh well, I guess I'll stand," she said miserably.

"Ohhh Kimmie, I am so sorry. But don't feel bad. You have two beautiful babies growing inside you," Stacy said as she lovingly caressed Kim's stomach.

"Maybe I'm not so hungry after all..." Kim said as a strange expression moved over her features.

"Why? What's wrong?" Stacy asked with concern. Kim was always hungry. After all, she was eating for THREE.

"I think I felt a contraction... or something..." Kim stated with a little frown upon her face.

Suddenly Kim grasped her stomach. "Stacy! Ohhh God... my water just broke!"

"Ohhh my God!" Stacy cried out. "Kimmie, I don't know if I am ready for this!"

Kim looked at Stacy with intensity. "YOU?" she responded. "I'm the one who has to push out two kids!"

"We better get you to the hospital," Stacy said as she got her wits about her and took Kim's arm to help her back to the car.

She called back over her shoulder for her daughter. "Sierra Rose! Come on, honey! Kimmie is having the babies!" she yelled.

With an adorable smile on her face, Sierra Rose left the sandbox and went running over to her mommy. "Babies!" she said with excitement.

"Yes! Two! Now get in the car," Stacy coaxed her daughter.

After they had gotten into the car, Kim said, "Stace, you forgot the picnic basket."

"Forget the picnic basket! We are about to have two babies!" Stacy replied.

~~Llanview Hospital~~

Not even six hours later, Kim was in her hospital room with a beautiful newborn baby in her arms. Stacy sat beside her, holding the other little one. Both Kyle and Oliver were there with smiles on their faces. "A boy and a girl," Kyle said happily as he looked at the precious child cuddled in Kim's arms.

"We're so lucky," Oliver said as he stood looking at the baby within Stacy's arms.

"So, what are we going to name these cuties?" Stacy asked.

"I want to name the little girl," Kim spoke up. "Her name will be Kacy Raine Lewis."

Stacy looked at Kim with tears in her eyes. "Ohhh Kimmie, I love it," she said happily.

"And I have the perfect name for our new little son," Oliver stated.

All eyes turned to Oliver. "I'd like to name him Kyler," he suggested.

"Kyler and Kacy. I love those names," Kim said with a smile.

"What about Kyler's middle name? Anyone have a suggestion?" Stacy asked.

"Yes. His name will be Kyler Oliver Lewis," said Kyle. "After both of his dads."

Oliver walked over to Kyle and wrapped his arms around him. "We have the perfect family," he said as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"I wonder how Sierra Rose will react when she sees these new babies," Stacy said with a little laugh.

"She's gonna love them," Kim predicted. "Who couldn't? They are so tiny and cute."

"I'm going to go pick her up from Gigi and Rex's later and bring her to the hospital so she can see them," Oliver stated. "I can't wait to take a photo of her reaction."

"Yes, we need to take lots of pictures," Stacy agreed.

"Guys, I think I need some rest now. Could you give me a moment alone now with Stacy?" Kim asked Kyle and Oliver.

"Sure," Kyle responded. He and Oliver kissed both the babies, then Kyle gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll go pick up Sierra, and we'll be back soon," Oliver said before he walked out with Kyle.

After the Kyle and Oliver had left, Stacy gazed lovingly at Kim. "You did it, Kimmie. You gave us two more precious babies," Stacy said with happiness.

"It's such a miracle. I still can't believe they're real; that ALL this is real," Kim told Stacy.

"Well, it is... and we're so lucky, just like Oliver said. Our children have two sets of parents who will love them and nurture them. Our lives are pretty much complete," stated Stacy. "I love you, Kimmie."

"And I love you too, Stacy Morasco... and don't you ever forget it," responded Kim.

THE END


End file.
